


Sleeping Genius

by Inuhime



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Bottom Lex Luthor, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Clones, Comic Book Science, Experimentation, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Porn With Plot, Protective Clark Kent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Clark Kent, dead clones of Lex Luthor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: In an abandoned lab under Belle Reve Clark thinks he's lost his arch-nemesis/childhood friend. But then Diana finds something no one even knew was there. Clark considers it a miracle, and then that miracle shows him he knows how to take advantage of a situation to get what he always wanted.{“How long?” Lex asked with his genius mind still struggling to absorb all the information of what he saw around him. “I knew… I knew dad would keep me down there for a while… But I knew you’d find me!” He said sure of himself as he looked into Clark’s eyes now holding Clark’s hand back. He noticed how Clark looked slightly guilty when he’d said that and frowned a little. “Clark, how long did he keep me down there? I mean… He still needed me, I’m his heir. He couldn’t have been mad at me for too long.” }
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff)





	Sleeping Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with my loves. This was going to be more angsty, and more with feelz but then these two wanted to play and porn happened. Idk what to tell you except sometimes you just can't control 'em and why would you want too really?!  
> No warnings really except there's a few dead clones of Luthor, I don't consider it 'major character death' cause it's just clones and the real one is fine. But if that will trigger or hurt you proceed with caution but it's not a subject really touched on too much. Clark and Lex are Smallville as is the backstory in this world, however for the rest of the characters you can really picture who ever you want. For the story it doesn't really matter.  
> As always I don't own a thing, I'm just writing to indulge myself. Please don't copy this to any other sites, the only place you will find this story is here on AO3. If you do see it else where please tell me as you can be assured it was not me. All errors are my own, let me know if you think there's a tag I missed. Comments and kudos feed the author! HAPPY VALENTINES! ENJOY!

They had been walking for what felt like ages, traversing confusing maze-like, barely lit passageways that led only to more horrors. Batman kept grumbling and Green Arrow kept talking about ‘crazy Luthors’ behind him and Superman couldn’t blame either of them. In front of him Diana shown a flashlight to see ahead of them but he couldn’t see anything worth while.

Lex Luthor his arch-nemesis had disappeared under ‘mysterious circumstances’ and honestly Clark didn’t know if he wanted to be happy or sad at it. His history with Luthor was mired in so many different feelings. He could never really hate the man no matter how much he tried. He’d been searching for weeks without coming up with much. Not even a body to show his searching. The last few times Luthor had disappeared Superman had found him after a while in one of his ‘secret’ bunkers perfecting some scheme, but not this time. Superman thought this current search he was on was another dead end that was until he had run into a seemingly long forgotten tunnel under a building in the grounds off Belle Reve. It had been Diana’s suggestion that they come together, citing that it could be a trap for him and no one could convince anyone of anything else other than it being a trap from Luthor. So the four alphas were currently skulking around an old underground laboratory of some kind that was under Belle Reve wondering what hells they were going to run into. 

“Maybe he was down here planning something and something went wrong…” Batman grumbled, shining his own flashlight into another tunnel but seeing it led to a dead end with only old boxes and even older equipment strewn about. 

“Maybe he’s finally dead.” Green Arrow said with a tone that was a mix of hope and a little despair from a man who’d been on this earth too long with Luthors and knew they weren’t easy to get rid of.

“We’re not that lucky.” Diana said up ahead, her tone had a bit of mirth to it and it made Superman chuckle. 

“Sure, way to break a guy’s hope bubble.” Green Arrow said with a tired sigh just as Batman’s searching paid off and with a couple of breaker switches that echoed through the tunnels the lights came fully on and they could finally truly see where they were. 

“What the hell is this place?” Batman had to ask with an outright frown that looked even more serious than the ones he normally had as they truly looked around. He’d seen a lot in his time but never anything like this. He could tell it had once been a lab of some sort. There were little rooms that connected to the main hallway they were in, and in those rooms were long cylinder glass holding tanks filled with a liquid that had clearly gone rank decades ago. Superman made a face as the smells hit him before he controlled his senses. The smell only reminded him that sometimes having super senses sucked. 

“Some sort of medical lab. But it’s hard to tell if it was Lex’ or the elder Luthor’s.” Superman said as they kept looking around. 

“You think this could be Lionel’s work?” Batman asked, he opened a door and quickly closed it finding only more rank tanks filled with whatever that liquid had been. 

“This stuff is too old for it to be Lex’ work. He’s never this sloppy either, he doesn’t leave experiments half done. Certainly never leaves evidence behind like this.” Superman sighed, shaking his head. “No, this isn’t Lex or at least it wasn’t started by him.” 

“Hey!” Green Arrow called out. “This one isn’t broken, the electricity is still going to it. There’s a name on it, Walt Arnold. Looks like some old dude in his 50s.” He said standing by a holding tank where a man floated inside seemingly either asleep or dead. 

“Walt Arnold?” Superman was shocked hearing that name again after so many years. He came over quickly and looked to the man in the holding tank and just shook his head again. He seemed to be doing that a lot in this place. 

“You know him?” Batman asked coming over, he studied the equipment and the set up. “Some sort of suspended animation set up. This one didn’t break down or lose power, so this guy is lucky. The others must have been less so.” 

“He was my football coach in high school back in Smallville. Turned out to be a metahuman and went kinda nuts. I always thought he just went to jail and never came back to Smallville after getting out… But if he’s been here this whole time…” Superman said shaking his head at the implications. “I knew some of the metahumans were brought to Belle Reve, and that they might be doing things to them. But I never thought anything like this.” 

“Was he dangerous?” Batman asked giving him a look, and Clark couldn’t really tell what the look meant. 

“Yeah…” Superman said with a sigh. “He tried to kill me, I guess. Though I can’t really tell you if that was his intention or not but if my dad hadn’t found me I think I would have died. We called them ‘meteor mutants’ back then, they all went sorta crazy though… In one way or another.” Superman added sadly, shaking his head as he looked at his old coach. 

“Then we leave him and decide what to do later.” Batman said with a tone that said there would be no arguing. They left the room traveling down the dank hallways again until they hit a larger space. Batman figured it had to be about half a football field in length. Against the walls rows and rows of the same holding cylindrical tanks stood, some still working, some not. It smelled like death in the room and Batman had to put on one of his respirators to filter it out. He handed one to Green Arrow, and another to Superman as they walked further in. Superman was the first to notice it. 

“They’re clones…” Superman gasped out as he got closer to a tube and whipped off the dust and grime to see the face of the man floating inside. Sure enough, there was a bald Lex Luthor inside. He looked dead, unmoving just floating there with a single tube that went from his belly button to the machine like a freak umbilical cord. 

“They’re all clones.” Green Arrow frowned from where he stood at another. They all frowned looking at the number of them in the room. 

“Over here.” Batman called from the back of the room making the other two men walk to where he was. On the floor was the Luthor they knew, from the fancy suit and tie to the expensive shoes it was Luthor. Batman knelt besides him feeling for a pulse but he couldn’t find any. Not that he expected one from his condition, but it was best to be certain where Luthor was concerned. “He’s been dead maybe a day.”

Superman looked down to the body, he could feel his heart break. He knew it shouldn’t, there was no reason to feel anything for the Luthor laying dead in front of him. That had never been ‘his’ Lex. But still, how do you not feel something for a being that looks and smirks like someone you love. 

“What the hell was he doing down here?” Green Arrow asked, his tone showing he was mildly weirded out. Superman actually couldn’t blame him. “You think he was killed? Cause it’s not like Merci and his other goons to lose track of him.”

“His heart shows signs of an attack. Probably natural causes.” Superman explained with a tired tone as he looked around to the numerous identical faces all floating silently in their cylinders. “Maybe he knew he was dying and he was down here to wake another up?” 

“You think that’s how they did it? One dies and another comes on line? Sure that’s not creepy at all…” Green Arrow shivered as he thought about it. Superman shook his head, because he couldn’t be sure. But it sounded as plausible as anything else to do with Luthors. He walked around more trying not to fall into the mental pit he was feeling was coming. 

“They all look like him, they’re all the same age… So whatever program or machine is controlling this whole thing is keeping them the same as whatever clone is active.” Batman said standing up. “They wanted to make sure no one would be able to tell the difference.” 

“Guys… You really need to come and take a look at this.” Diana said, her voice carrying through the place with an echo, but they left the row of clones, and Walt Arnold where they had found them and made their way to Diana nonetheless. They found her in a secured room where she had clearly broken the door to get too. The sounds from inside were generators and machines creating a cacophony of loud inside the room that would leave lesser beings unable to think. Superman just looked around to the machines and then to the only other thing in the room. 

“Looks like you found the control room and the generators.” Batman gruffed out coming into the room and to where Diana was. In the middle of the room laid another cylindrical tank just like the others. This one with perfectly clear, pristine liquid inside. Someone had maintained this one, someone had taken care of it. Made sure it stayed in perfect working order. Tubes and lines connected to the tank that connected to the person inside probably still keeping the person alive. Windows on the tank were closed. Only one open showed a pale arm laying motionless inside floating in the liquid. Batman went over when Diana motioned him to and picked up the doctor’s folder that had clearly been left forgotten by the side of the equipment panel that controlled the whole thing. Made Batman wonder if the scientists that had worked this place had left in a hurry. 

Superman came over finding the button that operated the covering on the cylinder and pressing it. He couldn’t control his curiosity, his wonder because the covering around the cylinder was lead so all he could do was hope. Because it had to be someone important to go through all this trouble to hide this thing down here but make sure it stayed working. A hissing echoed in the room and the lead covering moved to the foot of the cylinder like a grand presentation of some prize. What lay inside made Superman gasp, it made Green Arrow blink in shock, made Diana confused and it made Batman frown even harder than he had before. Because inside lay Lex Luthor, only it wasn’t… Not really, it wasn’t the Lex Luthor they knew. Only Superman recognized this Lex Luthor. That young beautiful face with what he knew now was an innocence the man tried hard to hide. That young man he had once looked up too. That he had thought so sophisticated; the face he hadn’t seen this young in well over a decade. He thought he had put him out of his mind and out of his heart. Yet a few minutes ago seeing a clone of him dead had broken his heart. Now that he saw him again like his, it was like the first time. It was like standing over him after pulling him out of that river and watching him look up to him. It was like he was standing back at his parent’s farm being smiled at by this man all over again. That little smirk that would send his heart fluttering in his chest before he even really knew why. Because for all his evils Clark was now old enough to realize that back then Lex had been little more than a kitten baring his fangs and claws trying to stay alive in his father’s cruel clutches. If he now blamed anyone for all that had happened it was Lionel himself and all he could hope was that the man was burning in hell. 

“Alexander Luthor (Original), Sex: Male, Secondary sex: omega, Birthday: 1980, Placed in suspended animation January 2004…” Batman read from the file in his hand. “Ordered by Lionel Luthor.” He added with a disgusted tone as he kept reading. “It has a list of every time they came down here to take blood samples.” 

“Omega?” Both Green Arrow and Diana questioned gasping. 

“Wait… Luthor isn’t an omega… This has to be another clone or something.” Green Arrow said not believing it. Superman just kept staring at the man inside while squinting and frowning as he studied every detail. From the tiny scar on his lip that was barely visible to anyone else to his skeleton as he x-rayed him. All the implications and all the realizations hitting him all at once along with that old guilt. If he’d gotten him out of Belle Reve soo many things wouldn’t have happened. If he had protected him better from his father. So many things suffered, so many hurt including Lex himself. Guilt stabbed at his heart as he looked at the young sleeping face of the man he’d once adored with all his being. The omega he had once had wet dreams off, and hadn’t realized he even loved until it was too late.

“When I first rescued him from the river I knew he was an omega. The scent was drowned by river water, scent blockers, and fear but it was there. I never mentioned it and he always always wore scent blockers. I doubt anyone else knew and I remember thinking how horrible that was, his father wouldn’t have anyone realizing he had an ‘omega’ for an heir. That’s why I was so confused later…” Superman muttered with a sigh and then looked to Bruce. “They were really clones then?! The Luthor or Luthors I’ve been fighting? Lionel must have wanted it that way. He kept trying to make his son ‘perfect’ but none of the clones were right in the head. I’ve been dealing with clones for years, for decades and I didn’t realize.” Superman said caressing the cylinder, guilt written all over his face and not realizing he was doing it. 

“I can’t even imagine how it would mess someone up to have your very dna messed with like that. The things they did to the clones just to get them from omega to beta.” Green Arrow shivered imagining it. “I actually feel sorry for the bastard… bastards I guess.” 

“How do we wake him up?” Was all Superman added to the conversation still not looking up again from the cylinder were the unconscious bald omega lay.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Diana asked with a frown. “It’s still Luthor.” 

“It’s not! It’s Lex! He’s 23, I knew him back then Diana. He was good, kind, and he was trying so hard to stay that way. To not be his father, or what the world thought he was. But he was never given a chance, his father made sure of that. His father drugged him, made everyone think he was insane just to get him into Belle Reve. He was never the same after he came out of there. Now I know why, and he can’t be blamed for what his clones or his father did. He’s been in there, his life on pause since 2004. How is that fair when he never did anything? I gave up on him once! I will not make that mistake again!” Superman said, sounding absolutely sure of what he was saying. He sounded very strongly sure, and he sounded like he would do it either way. Whether they liked it or not, whether they approved or not. Diana sighed and looked to Batman who shrugged and kept reading. 

The dark knight had never blamed Lex Luthor for how he had turned out. A lot of factors contributed to how Luthor had turned out, and he knew better than most the world can twist even the kindest of souls. Fate it seemed sometimes gave the softest souls to the harshest hands, then saw fit to condemn them. He might stop them but he always tries to understand them. “There’s a safety code in here to the machines and they wrote down what they did to put him under… If I reverse engineer it I should be able to bring him out of it.” 

“Do it.” Superman rasped out without even having to think about it. His alpha side barely under control at the thought of having Lex back. 

“This hasn’t been tried in sixteen years. There’s no way to know if it will work, and there’s no way to know how he’ll be when he wakes up… Even if he will… This might kill him.” Batman looked to Superman, trying to be sure the man knew the risks. He could tell this was more than just Superman trying to do the right thing, way more. The last thing they needed was Superman out of it or feral if this went wrong.

“The alternative is leaving him here to rot when all this equipment fails right? I’m not doing that. Lex is strong, he’ll make it if given the chance. I’m sure of it!” Superman added with the same sure tone from before. 

“You can’t be serious?! We can rid the world of Luthor once and for all! There’s no more clones awake but you wanna wake up the original? Come on! We can blow this place and be done. If the clones were crap…” Green Arrow stopped talking when Superman’s eyes flashed red and the man looked straight at him. 

“Don’t think I don’t know the stories about you. How you picked on him in school and made his life hell. Laughing at him when he was upset and crying at school because his mother died and his father was a bastard that still sent him to school.” Superman said with a frown. “If you’re not going to help now then leave! I don’t want you around him when he wakes up anyway.” 

Green Arrow looked to Batman, and then to Diana but neither were going to be on his side. He shook his head, turned around and left. “Don’t come to me for help when he’s shoving kryptonite into you again!” 

The only response to his leaving was Batman starting to figure out the computer system to find how to start the process of waking Lex up. It took two hours to do it all right, making sure nothing he did was the wrong thing. Wanting to take no chances as Superman paced the room and Diana tried to keep the other alpha as calm as possible. Finally there was a loud hiss as a few of the generators stopped working, and the liquid started getting drained out. Thirty minutes later with the tank fully drained the top half of the cylindrical tube opened up and slid itself down until it only covered Lex’ feet. Batman came over, after reading yet more on the file and the instructions he started to carefully pull tubes and wires. Essentially unplugging Lex from the machinery that had kept him alive but unconscious for 16 years. 

“How long?” Superman asked, carefully touching Lex’ face for the first time in 16 years, it was bringing a tear to his eyes. He felt so cold and lifeless, though he could hear the slow but beautiful sound of a heartbeat now getting faster and stronger. That perfect rhythm that was only Lex’ that he could hear from the other side of the world and he hadn’t heard so perfect in soo long he thought he’d forgotten it. 

“Could be minutes, could be hours… Days?! He’s been kept under for a long time. At least it’s not gonna hurt to get him out of here. We can keep a better watch on him in Watchtower Medical.” Batman said, giving Superman a nod knowing not to even go near Lex with the intentions of picking him up. He could tell Superman was in alpha mode when it came to the unconscious omega in front of them. Diana could too, she’d kept herself by the door of the room on look out through the whole thing. 

Superman nodded in return and used his cape to cover Lex up. He gently wrapped his cape around the smaller, thinner man as he picked him up and cradled him bridal style to his chest. Lex wasn’t naked by any means, but the thin grey hospital pants and shirt he had on were hardly protection from anything. The group made their way out of the underground tunnels, running into a few more ‘sleeping’ metahumans in tubes and Batman gave Superman the nod that he’d see to them by making sure the right people knew about this mess down here. Superman left it to him, Belle Reve was more his area of expertise anyways. 

~*~

The first day Superman refused to move from Lex’ side. The man had been brought up to the Watchtower and was in medical observation. His vitals had only gotten stronger after a gentle hot bath, warm clothes and a central iv line had been put in to give him what he needed to get stronger. Clark was told that physically there was nothing wrong with him. His muscles hadn’t even atrophied, the suspended animation had been perfectly done. So well done Batman was speaking about taking a full look at everything next time he went back down there. 

The second day Superman relented, he kept watch over the security monitors while his friends were out on their patrols and some fought their villains who caused havoc here and there. He didn’t leave the watchtower to help them, it hadn’t been anything they couldn’t handle themselves. So he stayed and kept an eye on both the security monitors and the medical cameras just in case Lex stirred. 

The third day an alien ship had decided to crash land in a small town south of Austin, Texas. Needless to say the residents were not impressed and neither were the aliens. It forced Superman out of the Watchtower, out of his self imposed vigil just so he could deal with the mess in person. 15 hours and a lot of talking later the aliens were given the parts they needed to repair their ship and they left happy to be able too. Superman went back to the Watchtower and without another word to anyone went back to medical. Batman shook his head, and Diana watched on with worry for her friend. Green Arrow still hadn’t relented and still said they’d made a huge mistake. None listened to his ramblings, the big three were in agreement on this particular Lex. They’d wait and see, besides the guy sleeping in medical didn’t smell a thing like the Luthor they’d run into in the past. 

On the fourth day Merci was told what had happened, the board of LexCorp wanted news about their missing CEO and the world found out thanks to ‘intrepid’ reporter Lois Lane that the Lex they all knew was nothing more than a badly made clone and that the real Lex Luthor had been placed in suspended animation by his father for being an omega who didn’t want to carry out his father’s evil orders. The experiments in Belle Reve of metahumans, the labs full of metahumans dead and otherwise. It all came out, no one knew how Lois found out. It didn’t really matter, not anymore. Lois had pictures, video and more so there was no putting the genie back into that bottle even if they had wanted too. Merci would see to it whatever the leak was would be shut but the damage was done and now all the world wanted to know was how the real Lex Luthor was. 

Once again Superman had to leave his vigil to go on camera and explain that everything was true. That they had 23 year old Lex Luthor in their care, and we're watching over him. That he hadn’t woken up yet but was getting stronger every day. That when he was ready he would for sure speak to the press himself. After the talk he flew off leaving a shocked Lois behind because he had never left without giving her at least a smile before. They had dated for a while but things had cooled. Lois never did find out why, but that had been years in the past and she was over it. Or so she told everyone including herself. 

On the fifth day the media and the public was going crazy. Old news videos and photos of the young, handsome but troubled ‘prince’ of Metropolis were all over the place as so-called ‘experts’ tried to determine if he could have really been an omega and how the Luthors could so easily hide it from everyone. Old doctors came out of the woodwork to talk about how they had been forced by Lionel Luthor to put Lex in all sorts of medical treatments to ‘control’ omega urges and hormones. Superman was tired of it all, he rolled his eyes and turned off the screen. He knew it had barely even started. The circus would only get stronger when Lex finally came out into the spotlight again. 

“Some things never change.” A small, tired, groggy sounding voice said from his bed. He had been slightly awake for a bit, hearing worried voices around him but being able to open his eyes yet. One breaking through more than others, of course that was Clark’s. The voice confused him though, Clark sounded older, more mature. He knew when he was being forcefully put under that he would be there for a while. Didn’t know how long of course, but he knew it would be a while. He was certain his father would need him one day though, or Clark would rescue him. After all Clark was his friend, someone Lex secretly considered could be more in a few years if he worked his cards right. Lex had plans, and his father wouldn’t live forever. That had been then, now he was waking up in a soft bed, in a room that was obviously some sort of hospital room. If Clark really was near by then it probably hadn’t been his father to wake him up. One of the many questions running through his mind was ‘hold long had he been under?’

Clark rushed, quick as lightning to Lex’ bedside the moment he heard the voice. The super hero grinned seeing those beautiful grey-blue eyes open. “Wow…” Was all Lex said when he saw Clark. “Clark?” He was confused before he looked around the room and saw he was indeed in some sort of medical facility. 

“Hey.” Clark said with a tone he hadn’t used in over a decade. That young, full of wonder tone that only Lex had ever been able to bring out of him. “There you are, you had me really worried. You wouldn’t wake up, it’s been five days since we found you.” He murmured softly, holding Lex’ hand in his. Lex looked to Clark in confusion, he knew this was for sure Clark. Scents didn’t lie, that was his friend. But he looked so much older. So much more grown, so huge that Lex didn’t really know what to do with what he was seeing. The omega side of him wanted to purr and prim in front of his old friend. Clark was already a handsome alpha when he was younger, but now he looked positively delicious.

“How long?” Lex asked with his genius mind still struggling to absorb all the information of what he saw around him. “I knew… I knew dad would keep me down there for a while… But I knew you’d find me!” He said sure of himself as he looked into Clark’s eyes now holding Clark’s hand back. He noticed how Clark looked slightly guilty when he’d said that and frowned a little. “Clark, how long did he keep me down there? I mean… He still needed me, I’m his heir. He couldn’t have been mad at me for too long.” 

“Lex…” Clark said with a sigh. “Your dad didn’t need you…” He held Lex’ hands as he watched the hurt pass over his friend’s eyes. But he knew to continue because he had to get all this out. “He used your blood to make clones of you. We’ve been dealing with them for 16 years. No one knew they weren’t you until around a year ago. I knew there was something wrong with him...them? But… I never imagined your dad capable...” He said and quickly held Lex to him sitting him up when the man gasped and cried at the news. Still too fresh from being woken to have much control. “...I thought I’d lost you! I thought you were dead! That the Lex I knew was gone, and all that was left was this evil man Lionel had twisted. But you’re here! You’re back! I promise I will never let anything happen to you Lex.” Clark said, an alpha tone coming through that visibly relaxed Lex and made the omega practically melt into Clark’s arms. Clark couldn’t help but hold the smaller man closer to him now, wrapping his powerful arms around him to make sure Lex felt warm and protected. He couldn’t help himself when he kissed Lex’ head. The omega felt fragile and delicate in his arms. Clark knew he wasn’t, Lex was far from fragile and he definitely wasn’t delicate. But that’s still how he felt to Clark right now.

“And my father?” Lex asked with a small voice he hated but at the moment it was all that would come out as he sat there in the medical bed, still covered in wires and sensors wrapped in Clark Kent. There were so many things running through his mind, a whirl of thoughts and feelings he wasn’t used to. He could feel how protected he was in Clark’s arms, and it was a feeling he’d never known before. The hurt of the fact that his father had basically thrown him away and made a new ‘better’ son was just too much and it made him want to hide deeper into Clark’s arms. It shouldn’t surprise him, he should know better than anyone what his father is capable of. But somehow he’s still always surprised. 

“Your clone killed him years ago, threw him out his office window. Not that it could be proven of course.” Clark said, rubbing Lex’ back soothingly. “Lionel didn’t last too long after what he did to you actually; Only a few years.” 

“Of course.” Lex said with a little dark chuckle. “I could never kill him.” Lex admitted with a sigh. “He thought it was a weakness of mine. That it meant I would never be as strong as he wanted me to be.” 

“He got what he deserved. At the time I got so angry at you… at your clone. I couldn’t believe how evil you’d become. But… I’ve learned things over time. I get it now, why he did it. It wasn’t right, never will be but I get it.” Clark said, and as Batman and the others came in he didn’t let Lex go. Lex could move out of Clark’s hold only enough to see the group of people coming in. The omega raised an eyebrow finally noticing the get up they were all wearing. The one Clark himself was wearing. 

“Uhm… Did I interrupt a comic book convention?” Lex asked, looking at them all with innocent confusion. Clark burst out laughing, Diana only grinned, and Batman rolled his eyes coming over to Lex and carefully removing the central line iv then leaving the room quickly after.

“Hello Lex Luthor, I am Wonder Woman. The one who just left is Batman, the one holding you we call Superman.” Diana explained with a grin. 

“Super...man…” Lex questioned, blinking looking up to Clark. “I wasn’t insane… I did hit you with my car...” Lex said, now sounding more upset now as he tried to get out of Clark’s hold. “What are you then? A meteor mutant? You could have told me Clark. I am one, I would have understood.” 

“Lex…” Clark cuddling the man to him again effectively stopping his attempts at escape from him. For some reason he couldn’t stop doing that and he didn’t even really realize he was doing it. “I’m so sorry.. I couldn’t tell you, my dad forbade me from telling anyone… But yes you did, you hit me and we fell into the water. I ripped open the roof, pulled you out and saved your life. I’m not a meteor mutant… I’m an alien from a planet called Krypton. It exploded a long time ago and my parents sent me here when I was a baby to save my life.” He explained with a sigh and felt Lex go still before he let himself be cuddled again. “I didn’t know any of that back then, and I was young, stupid, very confused and scared. But I didn’t lie to you where it mattered. You were my best friend, and one of the most important people in my life. You are still important to me, very important.” Clark said, kissing the top of Lex’ head again. “The world has changed a lot since you’ve been gone Lex, it’s going to take a while. But I’ll be right there with you, I promise. You’re not alone.” 

“You will have your work cut out for you though, your clone wasn’t the … most law abiding person around.” Diana explained carefully after she had allowed Superman to explain himself. 

“How bad?” Lex asked with a frown. The woman that called herself ‘wonder woman’ looked to Clark and he looked up to Clark. “Clark the truth, please for once I just want the truth. No more lies!” 

“He was my arch-nemesis, and tried to kill me numerous times.” Clark explained. “Lexcorp is all yours now, everything. He merged Luthorcorp with it a long time ago. Your… his assistant Merci is dealing with all of it and waiting for me to bring you home so you can start ‘adapting’ to life and running the company again. From what I know the board isn’t sure about you since you’re 23 and an omega but I know you. You’ll be fine, you’ll show them.” Clark said, smiling down to him. 

“Sounds like I have a lot of work ahead of me. If he ran the business like dad did it’ll take months to clean it out.” Lex said with a sigh but really did allow himself to be cuddled into Clark’s chest again. He didn’t notice how Diana smiled at what he said and Clark smiled back at her. Both already pleased at how different Lex already sounded from his clones. “When can I get out of here? Where ever here is?” 

“You’re in the Watchtower.” Diana explained with a smile. “As to when you can leave it’s up to the overprotective alpha holding you. You’ll have to deal with him.” She chuckled before leaving. “Welcome to the 21st. Century Lex.” 

Clark rolled his eyes watching the female alpha leave, and shook his head. “Traitor…” He called out to her only making her chuckle more down the hallway before he looked down to Lex who was looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. “I know… But Lex please, I had to live without you for 16 years. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you again. I know your world… That world, that mess that your clone was involved in. I know those vultures...” 

Lex stopped him with a finger to his mouth. He sat up straighter on the bed, still feeling Clark’s arms around him and only gave the alpha a little smirk. “You’ll protect me Clark. I know I’m always safe with you. You will always find me.” Lex said, leaning into his friend hoping to any god out there that heard Luthor prayers that he was reading this right. “Right?” He asked in a sexy tone leaning in further until finally their lips met for the first time in a true kiss. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark’s neck and felt Clark’s arms around him tighten for a second before they unwrapped and he felt hands caressing their way further down until they reached his ass. The feel of those big, powerful hands feeling up his ass made him whimper and moan into the passionate kiss. Clark had just nodded blindly into the kiss, because yes now that he had Lex back he wasn’t giving him up, not ever. He’d saved the world more times than he could count and his mother was fond of telling him he should try and have a life that made him happy too, that he could do both. Well this made him happy, having Lex in his arms made him immensely happy. 

“You want me Clark?” Lex asked in a sexy tone still as he felt down Clark’s chest feeling those muscles and just loving every second of it. A tiny part of him was scandalized at his behavior, he had just woken up for pete’s sake. This was Clark, his best friend Clark. But the other parts, the bigger part. The Luthor in him that had been raised to go after what you want, to take take take and never apologize. That part only wanted Clark, only wanted to be owned by Clark. To have this man, this alien as his alpha. The only being worthy of a Luthor. That part of him knew better than to waste an opportunity when one arose. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to ask that Clark. You were so young before, I couldn’t think of you like that.” 

“I’m not young anymore, Lex. Technically you’re younger than me now.” Clark said as he started running a hand under the medical shirt Lex was wearing. Feeling that warm, porcelain skin was addicting. Hearing Lex’ heart speed up, smelling the slick, the omega pheromones. Everything was addicting and he knew once he had Lex he was never giving him up. “You sure you can handle me Lex? Might not be good for anyone else after. I’m not giving you up once I have you. Kryptonians mate for life, I will always consider you mine!” 

Lex could only moan at that, he bit his bottom lip and straddled Clark giving him a sexy smirk as he used a hand to feel up Clark. What he felt made him moan even more, made him slick up like never before. He was far from a virgin, he’d been around more than a few times. There were always clubs in Metropolis where he could go to ‘cut loose’ even when he had to hide the fact that he was an omega. Very few alphas in those places were stupid enough to question a wet hole that was available for them to free fuck. He had seen and felt cocks of all shapes and sizes, but what he felt under his hand now had to be the biggest yet. He looked Clark in the eye and grinned, his eyes shining with passion, love, and mirth. 

“And here I thought innocence from you was a turn on.” Lex said with a little grin as he wrapped his arms again. He used the opportunity to grind into Clark’s crotch and whisper in his ear. “I want you to rip my clothes off, fuck me into this mattress until I’m screaming out your name and your cum owns every inch of me.”

The reaction was immediate, Clark whirled around and in a second his suit was on the floor and the medical clothes Lex had been wearing were in shreds on that same floor next to it. The omega blinked a bit as his mind rushed to realize how fast Clark could move, and he couldn’t wait to see if Clark had limits later. But before he knew it was being gently laid down into the bed and Clark’s lips were around his hardening dick. 

“Oh… god…” Was all Lex could say to the surprise of that, once again before he really knew it Clark moved further down and Lex whimpered out in pleasure when he felt a tongue at his ass. “Clark….” 

“Still think innocence is hot..?” Clark grunted out with a little chuckle and then dove right back in again. He was using his fingers as well as his tongue now. Started with one and worked that one in well until he felt Lex slick even more and then added more until he had three in there as deep as they’d go and Lex was arching his back off the bed, already a whimpering mess with Clark pistoning the fingers in and out while teasing the head of his cock with his tongue and that gorgeous mouth of his. 

Lex whimpered loudly, unable to control the sounds that came out of him. His father would disapprove but he didn’t care. He could imagine the picture he made laying on his back with his legs open as wide as they’d go and Clark between them having his way with him with wild abandon, going at him like he hadn’t had sex in decades. 

“I have no idea what I was thinking. I’m man enough to admit I was very very wrong.” Lex rasped out with his tone heated, full of whimpers, but also full of amusement even as he was clutching the sheets as if his life depended on it. 

“I must be doing something wrong if you’re still able to make jokes.” Clark grinned letting go of him to crawl up the omega’s body. He sat up and came to a stop close enough to lay his big, thick leaking cock on top of Lex’ face with a grin. The bald omega looked up at him with bright, blue-grey eyes and Clark could see his mouth watering a bit at the sight of his cock. Lex smirked up at him, hands wrapping around the huge dick before Lex began little kitten licks at it that made Clark groan. “Tease.” 

“You have no idea.” Lex said with a grin and a smirk. “Mmmm, I can’t wait to have this in me.” He mewled out before sucking the entire head into his mouth. He started by teasing the slit with his tongue before he started sucking in as much as he could fit into his mouth. So much so that he started deep throating the alien like the fucking expert he was. From what he’d seen he figured being a little rough would be fine. He used a free hand to tease Clark’s balls and earned another groan. It only took another minute of that for Clark to break and flip Lex onto his belly before raising his butt in the air. 

“Want my cock Lex?” Clark growled, his tone heated as he ran his hands up and down Lex’ silky skin and leaned down to kiss every inch. He moved his hands down to a perfect little bubble butt and started to knead those perfect globes while giving out little groans and running his cock between both butt cheeks. Once in a while he’d let the head of his cock catch on Lex’ hole just to hear the omega whimper out. He was practically vibrating with barely held back urge to just plunge into Lex. But he knew he couldn’t do that, he controlled himself. Holding back his strength and his urge so he wouldn’t hurt his omega. 

“God… yes Clark… please… I want everything.” Lex whimpered once again holding onto the sheets for dear life on all fours his ass in perfect show for the alpha behind him. Clark leaned down, wrapping an arm around Lex’ torso holding onto him as he slowly pushed in. Lex felt the air leave his lungs as he felt the massive head enter him. He was slicking up a storm, and had been teased open with four fingers but still it felt like nothing when that dick started entering him and pushing in. Most would be in pain, even the most used whores would be slightly in pain because of the size. Some would have said ‘hell no’ at it in fact, but the further Clark went in the more Lex whimpered. Clark felt him shake under him and was about to stop until he realized the tightening around his cock meant Lex had just cum. The man whimpered under him shaking like a leaf from the pleasure he was in and Clark just grinned to himself pushing in even further until he was in to the hilt and couldn’t believe it. 

“Why am I not surprised, Lex.” Clark whispered into Lex’ ear. “My horny little slut is a bit of a size queen, huh?” He heard Lex whimper, trembling under him again as another orgasm hit him from hearing Clark talk like that. The omega still trying to reconcile the differences between the Clark he remembered and the adult Clark fucking him now. Young innocent Clark could never speak like that. Hell he’d never heard Clark even say a cuss word. The juxtaposition of that in his mind was a lot for him to handle for an omega also trying to handle that alpha’s huge cock. 

Clark chuckled a bit seeing the reactions he was getting from Lex and licked around Lex’ neck after he lifted him up so Lex was standing straight on his knees with Clark fucking into him straight from behind. He manhandled him until Lex was bouncing forward every time he thrust in just to get pulled back on his cock. Lex could feel his eyes practically rolling back into his skull as he held onto Clark’s thighs to stay balanced. “Like that Lex? I’m all in now, you’re taking my entire cock.” Clark said sound proud, putting a hand on Lex right where he could see the slight bulge from where his cock was. He didn’t even need x-ray vision for this, Lex was a slim man after all and that was a lot of cock in him. “No one’s ever taken it all before. I think I can even knot you. Would you like that sweetheart? Hmm, taking my entire cock and my knot like no one ever has?!” 

“Oh god! Yes! Clark! Yes!” Lex whimpered, nearly delirious with pleasure. He was bouncing forward on Clark’s cock every time. He could feel it so deep, every vein, every movement in him hit his sweet spot just right and made him see stars. His own cock was now just leaking non stop as the orgasms kept hitting him and he couldn’t control it. Clark lifted them off the bed until Lex realized they were floating in mid air and he had nowhere else to go but to sit tight in Clark’s lap while impaling himself on cock. Lex couldn’t control himself as he whimpered out louder still when he felt that cock in him getting even bigger at the base.

Lex whimpered and groaned holding onto Clark moaning and whimpering again. “Clark!! Clark!! Oh god… You’re soo huge!! Please…” He didn’t even know what he was pleading for, his mind was blank. The only thing he could think off was the massive dick and knot in him. He could feel the head of it hitting him so deep inside he was sure he’d pass out even as he cried out loud and gasped when the knot fully expanded inside of him and he felt completely full for the first time in his life. No other man had been able to fill him like this. He didn’t even feel when Clark’s fangs graced his neck before the alpha bit into his scent gland making Lex his forever. 

Clark’s eyes blazed red with barely controlled power, but the feeling of Lex in his arms kept the control in place. He thrust in a few more times, pushing in as far as he’d go before his hips were motionless. Even as he closed his eyes he could feel himself just filling Lex up. He was cuming right into the omega’s womb, he filled him so tight and so fully there wouldn’t even be any leaking around his knot. Licking the bite he felt Lex whimpering around him, the omega opened his eyes again and wiggled just to feel the size of it in him. 

“My little slut… You should stop that before I have you like this all day.” Clark said with the tone of a satisfied, pleased alpha as he wrapped a hand around Lex’ messy cock and pumped making the omega tighten again and give a little speechless whimper. “I bet you wouldn’t have issues with that huh? I bet I could keep you on my cock for hours and you’d love it.” 

“Cl….a...rk…” It wasn’t even his voice anymore, he didn’t recognize his own tone of voice. Lex felt completely fucked out, he could feel the heat inside of him filling him up. He shouldn’t be able too, it was a small thought in his mind. He’d never been able to before, all the alphas and betas he’d let fuck him without a condom when he was an idiot teenager trying to hurt his dad had never been able to make him feel their cum inside of him. But with Clark he could, and a part of him wondered if it was because Clark was an alien. His genitalia seemed human enough, but oh this feel, this heat was most definitely not. 

“Some part of me knew Lex, even way back then some part of me knew you’d be the one. Look at you now, taking my cock, my knot, my seed with no issues, just more orgasms.” Clark grunted out, pumping Lex’ little omega cock more making the smaller man whimper and plead, making him cum and tighten around his cock again. “You feel so good.” 

“So hot… Cl...ark…” Lex managed to mutter as he breathed raggedly. He tried to get away from the hand pumping his cock but of course he couldn’t do so because of how tightly and deeply impaled he was on Clark’s cock until he felt the shock-waves again. Crying out Clark’s name loudly, he felt himself cum. The orgasm left him shaking like a leaf in Clark’s arms before he went still and tense for a moment then passed out. 

Clark held the bald omega to him the entire time, feeling him, feeling every inch with a strong, pleased smirk on his face when he felt Lex shattering around him one last time. When he passed out Clark gently maneuvered them until they were laying on the bed and Lex was comfortable, but still tight to him while he waited for the knot to soften. Honestly he didn’t know how long it would take but he didn’t mind just laying here holding Lex. Listening quietly he heard Lex’ heart going strong and steady. 

It took a few minutes for Lex to wake up with a whimper but Clark chuckled. The sound made him smile, made him kiss the bite he’d left on Lex’ neck. With pleasure and satisfaction they both closed their eyes. Lex went into a deep tired sleep while Clark went into a light sleep, even as his cock kept spurting inside his new omega. He still fell asleep but kept out all his senses in case Lex needed him. 

~*~

“This is gonna come back to bite us the ass! You watch! I’m tired of telling people how evil that little bastard is!” Green Arrow said shaking his head. They all knew what had happened in medical. They could hear it even with sound proofing, who knew Luthor could be that loud. Though he supposed anyone getting fucked with ‘supercock’ would be loud but he tried not to think about it too much. 

“We’re tired of hearing about it.” Flash said snickering nearby, inhaling a box of doughnuts. Green Arrow threw Flash an angry, annoyed look and Flash just looks innocently at him. “What? You think you can stop Supes from claiming an omega he clearly wants? Be my guest but I’m not going to save you when he vaporizes you.” 

“Superman doesn’t kill.” Green Arrow said with a shrug.

“Superman might not, but a pissed off kryptonian alpha protecting its mate most surely does. No matter how sorry he is after your idiot ass will still be dust.” Flash said with a laugh.

“It’s Lex Luthor?!” Green Arrow practically yells exasperated. “No one is worried that the most evil, genius mastermind is over there getting railed to the nines by ‘Superman’ and probably becoming his mate!? What if this is a plot? A trick?” 

“Batman checked everything out, everything they found down there is real. Records are true, the dude really had been in that tank for the last sixteen years. The complete work up they did on him when he was unconscious here also checks out. He’s also a meta human with enhanced healing normal people don’t have. That checks out with what Supes said about Lex being in the meteor shower and that being how he lost his hair. None of the clones had that healing.” Flash added with a little shrug then a laugh. “Dude’s not the ‘evil genius mastermind’ yet?! We all play our cards right then we have that genius mastermind on our side instead of against us. Besides what if this was all he wanted before?”

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned away from Flash to look at the wall of monitors in front of him. Flash chuckled to himself because he knew that meant he’d won. “Do I want to know what you’re talking about?” 

“Think about it… The Luthor we knew was a clone right? Made to be a beta, but I mean it was a clone of an omega. An omega in love with Supes already… I mean… teenage Supes which is a bit ‘ecckk’ but still he didn’t act on it so I guess it’s less ‘ecck’?” 

“Get to your point!” Green Arrow ordered out, exasperated. 

“Right.. But… What if this was all the clone wanted too? It was in love with Superman but it could never have him. One because it was made a beta, and two because of how twisted it was… It’s actually a little sad when you think about it. But now I mean, he’s the original right? And he’s getting what he wants. He’s getting Supes, he’s getting his preferred alpha right? He’s gonna be happy and Supes will be there to make sure he doesn’t go off the rails again.” Flash shrugged and grinned leaning back into his chair. 

“Are you saying the clones of Lex Luthor were only trying to kill Superman cause he/they couldn’t have him?” Green Arrow asked with a raised eyebrow, Flash shrugged and Green Arrow shook his head. 

“Any attention is good attention if you’re not getting any. I mean come on… I always thought it was weird how his plans always failed. Cause you know if he had actually wanted him dead he would have been… Genius plans don’t fail ‘that’ many times, and besides that it was always weird that Supes could never really deal with him. All he did was smash into his office and yell a little after he stopped his plans. Not exactly terror inducing strategy to a villain. Like ‘oh yeah I just cost you a lab and a million in damages I hope you’ve learned your lesson, now be a good boy next time!’ always thought that was weird. Like what’s a million to someone like Luthor ya know?!” Flash added rambling on with a fast tone and a laugh. Green Arrow rolled his eyes again, and turned towards the screens. “Hey… you think there will be ‘super-babies’? How cool would that be?! Supes wouldn’t be ‘the last kryptonian’ anymore. If anyone can figure out how to successfully deliver superbabies it’s Lex Luthor… Though would they be ‘super’ right from the start? No right? I mean it’s not like they get pure sunshine in there. Supes didn’t start getting powers till he was a teenager. I wonder how that would wo…” 

“Shut up!” Green Arrow said groaning loudly covering his ears, not wanting to hear anymore insane ideas from Flash. The other man just laughed and ate another doughnut.


End file.
